In the field of electrical connectors, and particularly those of larger diameter, it is known to use compression type connectors to connect cable ends so as to effect electrical continuity as well as structural continuity between them. With such devices, the cable ends are inserted into the connector, after which the connector is exteriorly compressed so as to lock the conductor ends together mechanically with electrical continuity therebetween. Particularly with large diameter metallic conductors, the amount of force necessary to effect such a compression connection is very high. Therefore, hydraulically actuated tools have come into use for this purpose. In their simplest form, such tools typically include a compression head, usually in the form of a closed loop forming an aperture into which the connector can be inserted, which aperture is penetrable by a hydraulically actuated indentation or indentor head. In using such devices, the indentor head is positioned on the end of a shaft which may be actuated to move axially by an associated hydraulic system, as for example, through operation of a hand operated pump, causing the indentor head to impinge upon and indent the connector. It has become recognized that such prior art tools are not sufficiently sophisticated, in that they do not permit easy and reliable regulation of the depth of penetration of the indentation; and such lack of control can have deleterious effects on the connector itself and/or the underlying conductors. Various apparatus has been proposed to circumvent such limitations. In this connection reference is made to Dibner U.S. Pat. No. 2,966,192 and the references cited therein.
There is a need, however, for more universally applicable tools which are easily transportable so that they can be used, for example, by electricians working in the field to accommodate connectors of varying sizes and constituent metals, such as aluminum as well as copper, and reliably to reduce the depth of penetration on smaller sized connectors. Therefore there is a need for devices which are universally adaptable to a number of different connector sizes and the dimensional, hardness, and other normal variations of each, while at the same time having the tool so constructed as to vary the depth of penetration in the crimping or indenting operation as a function of the diameter of the connectors being compressed and not as a function of the upper limit of hydraulic or other pressure available to effect such indentation.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a means for applying compression connectors which is universally adaptable to a number of different connector sizes.
Another object of this invention is to provide such means wherein the depth of penetration will be adjusted automatically according to the diameter of the connector being applied.
Still another object of this invention is to provide such means in a form that is portable.
Another object of this invention is to provide means for fulfilling the foregoing objectives that is comparatively simple structurally and therefore inexpensive to make operational.
Another object of this invention is to provide a compression connector tool which will accommodate a wide variety of connector sizes and characteristics.
Still another object of this invention is to provide means for carrying out the foregoing objectives in which the depth of indentation does not exceed a desired maximum where hydraulic or other actuating pressure is in excess of that necessary to attain the desired depth of penetration.